World
by Sylvera
Summary: #32 in my 100 Themes one-shot challenge. FFVI. Bits and pieces of Terra's life after Kefka's defeat.


Three days after Kefka's defeat

I haven't been feeling well. It's not that I'm sick – not physically, anyway. I just feel a bit hollow, like there's something missing.

Strago and Relm say they're feeling something, although not nearly as much so as I am. They think it might have to do with the disappearance of magic. Strago doesn't think it'll last very long, that we'll probably adjust over time. I'm sure he's right, but I can't help but worry. I lost more than just magic. I lost a part of myself. Will I really be alright after that?

One week

I've been staying in Thamasa for the time being, but I've decided to go back to Moblitz as soon as possible. This town is a nice place, but I don't quite feel at home here. Those children still need someone to take care of them. When I'm with them…that's when I feel at home. It feels like so long since I've seen everyone. I hope they're doing well.

Two weeks

The children were so glad to see me. It's only been a few months, but some of them look like they've been growing quickly. I feel like I've missed so much.

The feeling of emptiness has become much less apparent. I think soon it'll be gone entirely.

One month

I have no idea when Katrin's baby will be born, but I don't think it'll be for a while. Still, I'm worried about what we'll do when the time comes. There's an older girl whose mother was a doctor, but she doesn't know what to do. Maybe it would be best to send for someone who does.

It's funny. I thought that when I understood love, it would be the romantic kind. That wasn't what happened. When I found this town, after the world changed, I found people who needed me. I found the family I'd never had. It's a different kind of love, but it's love nonetheless. Perhaps there is someone out there for me, but for now this is enough.

Two months

It's a slow process, but I think the world may have begun to recover. I've seen some patches of green grass, and we've been spotting animals more often. One of the girls even found a few flowers growing just outside of town. They're very small, and more fragile than they should be, but I haven't seen that kind of flower since the cataclysm. Just looking at them makes me smile. Even if the world will never be exactly the same as it used to be, things like this give me hope that it'll recover in time. It might take years – maybe hundreds of years – bu this world is resilient. We gave it this chance. All we can do now is wait.

Three months

Recently, Edgar sent over a ship with supplies for the town. The messenger told me he wishes he could've sent them sooner, but that he's been very busy running things in Figaro. He says that if we ever need more, there are pigeons with the shipment that know their way back to the castle.

I'm very grateful for this. We've managed to get by so far, but it hasn't been easy. I'll have to thank Edgar in person the next time I see him.

There were seeds included in the shipment. I'm not sure they'll grow if we plant them now, but I'm sure they'll be useful eventually. I don't know much at all about things like that, but I'm sure that some of the kids know what to do.

Six months

The baby was born recently. We managed to get ahold of a midwife from another town, so things went smoothly. She wants to stay here for a while. She says it's in case there are any problems, but I think she wants to make sure that Duane and Katrin know how to take care of their daughter. They named her Joy, in hopes that there'll be more of that in the future.

The midwife is amazed that we all managed to survive for so long. She would never have thought that a bunch of children could manage on their own. To be honest, I wouldn't have thought so either. I guess the hardship strengthened the ones who did survive.

I've asked some of them whether they'd rather move to another town. Even though it'd be easier, no one really wants to. This is their home, after all. And if we've made it this far, we can get through anything. That's what they tell me every time.

One year

The midwife decided to stay here. Her husband was killed in the cataclysm, and there wasn't much tying her down to her old home. Besides, she figures that someday, when the kids grow up, she'll be needed again. She's probably right. Everyone's growing up. Someday, they'll have their own children, and then maybe this place will seem like a normal town again.

I think sometime I'd like to see how the rest of the world is doing. I know that everyone here can take care of themselves, at least for a little while. I want to see my friends again. I want to watch the world recover – the world that's endured despite everything that's been thrown its way.

For all our shortcomings, people can be incredible sometimes. We may be fragile, and sometimes we do lose hope. But as soon as we have the opportunity, we grow strong again. Every day, I see proof of that. Every day, I'm proud to be a part of it. And you know…if that's what it means to be human, then I don't really miss what I've lost.


End file.
